The Price of Freedom
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Salvatore comes from a mob family and when her brothers are taken, she must do whatever it takes to get them back. When she understands who is behind the kidnapping, she heads over there to try and reach an agreement. Lucky for her, the leader of the Mikaelson mob family has sets his sights on her and what does he offer? Her brothers safety for her role as his mistress.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! So, I have been wanting to write a fic like this forever and I finally got around to it. I hope y'all enjoy it!

The Price of Freedom

Caroline Salvatore comes from a mob family and when her brothers are taken, she must do whatever it takes to get them back. When she understands who is behind the kidnapping, she heads over there to try and reach an agreement. Lucky for her, the leader of the Mikaelson mob family has sets his sights on her and what does he offer? Her brothers safety for her role as his mistress.

* * *

The Salvatore siblings sat together in the limousine and the youngest of the three couldn't seem to contain her excitement. It was her first time heading out on business with her siblings and that was definitely something that she never expected to happen.

"Caroline, stop being so giddy." Damon ordered as he eyed her through his piercing blue eyes.

Caroline looked over at her eldest brother pointedly and she huffed in annoyance before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Care, you know that I never agree with Damon, but he's right... Damon and I look the part, but you don't."

"Oh please," she mumbled as she reached for the bottle of champagne.

"You're not allowed to drink." Her eldest brother told her as he reached for the bottle and popped it open before he grabbed two glasses.

He poured himself a glass before he poured a glass for Stefan and they clinked their flutes together.

"I'm twenty four years old and both of you still treat me like a child."

"We don't treat you like a child, Caroline. We know that you're a young woman who deserves to do as she pleases, but you can't exactly do that." Damon told her as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Why not?" She wondered, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"We come from a mob family and it isn't safe for you to be out and about. You know how our relationship with the other mob families are."

"I can protect myself just fine, Damon." Caroline said. "Tell him that I can, Stefan."

"Care..." Stefan started and she shook her head angrily before she turned away from them.

The blonde shut her eyes and she could feel the moisture building up in her eyes, but she urged it away. She wasn't about to break down in front of them because she knew that they would use her emotions against her.

Caroline decided to ignore them for the rest of the ride and as they were approaching their destination, she heard gunshots and accented voices coming from outside.

"Get down!" The driver shouted and the trio immediately did just that.

"Caroline, keep your head down!" Stefan ordered hurriedly as he put his hand on her head in a way to shield her from the gunshots that were currently flying.

Before Caroline could respond, the car door was being opened and a grenade was being thrown inside. The door shut and the gas broke free from its restraints before the blonde's world went black.

* * *

Caroline could feel herself fighting for control over her body and she heard the distant voices around her.

Open your eyes, Caroline. God dammit, Caroline! Open your eyes!

Her eyes shot open and she looked around with her eyes wide and realized that she was in her bedroom back home.

"Wha-what happened?" She wondered, her voice hoarse because of her dry throat.

"Caroline," the doctor said as he approached her.

"Doctor Forbes?" She questioned. "What in the hell happened?"

"What do you remember last?" He asked as he gazed at her curiously.

"Uh… I was in the limo with my brothers and then I heard gunshots. After that, Stefan told me to keep my head down and then nothing."

"I see…" He mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands nervously.

"Where are my brothers, Doctor Forbes? Were they hurt?" The blonde asked as her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"They were taken, Caroline." He told her, deciding not to beat around the bush.

"Taken? I don't understand… Who would do such a thing?"

"One of the rival mob families, I assume."

"Oh my…" She shook her head frantically as she heard the sound of her thundering heartbeat in her ear. "Does my father know?"

"He did," he nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

"Did?"

"When Mr. Salvatore was notified of what took place, his heart gave out and we couldn't do anything to save him."

"He died of a heart attack?" Caroline asked him as she felt the tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes," he nodded. "Your father always had cardiovascular problems and even though the team of physicians told him that he needed to settle down and think about his health, he refused. I am sure you know how stubborn your father is-uh, was." He corrected as he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

Caroline nodded as a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"Also, Caroline... You are the only Salvatore that is available as of now which means that you have to take over-"

"The family business." She finished for him and he nodded slowly.

"I know that this is probably very sudden, but without your help, your family's name will not survive."

"I know," she sighed heavily.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to do the right thing which is fill in for my brothers while they're not here."

"Do you intend to get them back?" Enzo de Luka- her family's close friend and main lawyer- questioned, as he leaned against the door frame.

"Enzo!" Caroline cried out happily as she stood up quickly and almost lost her balance because she was still feeling the after effects of the grenade.

"Careful, Blondie!" Enzo urged as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

Enzo was like an older brother that let her do as she pleased unlike her actual brothers.

"I hear the lot of you got in some trouble." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders and made sure that she didn't have any physical injuries.

"We weren't expecting anything to happen, but you never know with these mob families." The blonde said as she sighed.

"Indeed," he responded in agreement. "So, do you intend to get your boring blood brothers back?" Enzo repeated.

"Mhm," she nodded as she put her hand under her chin in a thinking manner.

"Do you maybe remember anything that happened before you lost consciousness?" Enzo asked her as he led her to the bed and sat down.

"I remember hearing gunshots." She told him.

"Anything else?" He wondered as he looked over at her patiently.

"Accents!" She cried out as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait, what?"

"The Mikaelson's! They're originally from England, aren't they? They only moved here after Mikael Senior passed away and Mikael Junior took his place."

"They are originally from England." Enzo realized as his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened.

"Enzo, I need you to head over to Mikaelson's Enterprise to make an appointment."

"An appointment? What makes you think they won't shoot me right there and then when they find out that I'm involved with the rival mob family?"

"They're going to have to hear you out either way, so go on over there and talk to the Mikaelson that is currently in charge. I heard a conversation between my father and brothers a couple of days ago and I remember my father telling them that the current patriarch of the Mikaelson family is too ill to carry out his duties which is why one of his son's are now in charge."

"Alright," he sighed heavily as he stood up off of the bed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "If they put a bullet through my head, I'll be sure to haunt your ass for the rest of your life. Are we clear?" He questioned, his tone teasing yet somewhat serious.

"Crystal clear, de Luka." She responded as she winked in his direction with a mischievous glint in her bright blue eyes.

Enzo winked back before he excused himself. The things that he did for the Salvatore family...

* * *

Two days later, Enzo showed up with a black eye and a pissed off expression in his dark eyes.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked him as she stood up from the window seat and made her way over to him.

"Mikaelson happened." He responded angrily as he looked around the opulent library with the high ceilings. His eyes stayed on the humongous chandelier that was located in the center of the ceiling and he squinted because of the light.

"So, I take it you were successful in coming to an agreement with him?"

"Somewhat," he nodded as he looked back at her with a half-grin on his lips.

"Speaking of… Which Mikaelson is currently in charge?" The blonde questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Niklaus," he answered and Caroline put her index finger under her chin because she wasn't sure which one he was.

"I take it he's the eldest then?" She guessed as she walked over to the tumbler and uncapped the cap.

"Uh, uh, uh." Enzo shook his head as he walked over to her and grabbed the tumbler before she could pour herself a glass of the aged scotch.

"You suck," she spat as she walked over to the mini-fridge instead and pulled out a bottle of water.

Enzo shrugged and he poured himself some of the amber liquid and a chuckle escaped his lips because he heard the blonde's annoyed hiss behind him.

"Is Niklaus the eldest of Mikael's sons?" Caroline questioned once she was over what happened moments before.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Then why is he in charge?"

"Who even knows?" Enzo said. "Anyway, your appointment is today at eight in the evening."  
"Okay," she nodded, readying herself for her first talk with a rival mob fellow.

* * *

Caroline quickly got into her Audi and she drove off before her family's security detail could follow her. She knew that they wouldn't allow her to go by herself which was why she snuck out her window.

Once there, she parked her car and made her way inside the building. A security guard sat in the front and he put his hand on his gun before a voice came.

"Dominic, leave us." Niklaus Mikaelson ordered and the security guard nodded without so much as a reply.

"I assume you're the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson, then?" Caroline guessed as she walked farther into the building and looked him up and down.

"You assume correctly, Miss. Salvatore." He smirked as she felt his eyes travel the length of her body.

"Well then… Let us come to a solution on this matter." She said as she walked over to a chair and sat down.

She crossed her leg over her knee and sat straight which gave off an air of confidence. The blonde was truthfully shaking on the inside, but she wasn't about to show that to him- the enemy.

"Oh, we won't be coming to any solution here… I have made reservations and we're just about to miss them."

"You are surely mistaken if you believe that I will go anywhere with you. I may not be my brothers-"

"Most definitely not," he said as a smirk formed on his lips and his eyes lit up with a sort of hunger that she didn't exactly recognize.

Caroline could feel the heat forming on her neck, but she quickly cleared her throat and eyed him pointedly.

"Allow us to come to a solution like civilized people."

"I'm all for being civil, but I don't do well when I'm hungry." He told her and she knew that there was a double meaning to his words.

"Well then," she shrugged. "Tell me where we're going and we'll meet up there."

"Oh, we will be driving to our location together." He said. "Did you not see the limousine outside?"

"I will not be going anywhere with you, Mr. Mikaelson. I can assure you that I am not some dumb blonde that will do anything that is asked of me."

"That is too bad, then… It looks like you have now sealed your brothers fates." He sighed, feigning sadness as he turned away from her and began walking away.

"Wait," she bit out, the anger coursing through her veins.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he turned around with a smug smile on his full and luscious lips.

Niklaus Mikaelson was most definitely not an ugly man with his dimpled smile and dazzling eyes. He was tall and even though he had a lean built, Caroline could tell that he was powerful and confident.

"Where are we going?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"That's a good girl." He smiled brightly before he walked over to her and outstretched his hand for her to take.

Caroline looked down at his hand cautiously, but grabbed his hand anyway. Caroline almost jumped back because of the electricity that seemed to go up her arm, but she kept her feet planted firmly on the marble floors.

"Let us go then." The Brit said as his eyes brightened.

* * *

When the duo got to the restaurant in the Upper East Side, they were led to a private room and were seated. Caroline looked around the private room with her lips slightly parted as she took it all in. The walls were painted a crimson red and the drapes were a rich golden color. The candles were lit around the room and her eyes landed on a four poster bed that was placed in the center. The blonde knew not why the room has a bed, but she didn't dwell on it. She realized that the private room gave off a romantic vibe, but she quickly shook her head. This was nowhere near romantic.

As soon as the waiter got their orders, Klaus locked the door and made his way back to his seat.

"Can we come to a solution now, Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline asked him as she reached for her own glass of wine wearily. For all she knew, he was going to poison her, but she decided to take her chances.

"Well, of course." He nodded as he took a sip from the glass of wine.

"Good," she said. "How much money do you want for their release?"

"Oh, sweetheart… What I want most surely does not include money." Klaus reassured her as he folded his hands in front of him and looked her directly in the eyes.  
"Then what is it? My family's property? Our businesses? Control over our empire?"

Klaus shook his head quickly and the blonde could feel her hands clench into fists in annoyance.

"Then what?" The blonde questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You," he responded, a smirk on his lips.

"What?" She asked, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"I want you." Klaus repeated and Caroline's eyes immediately widened in disbelief.

_Oh shit_, she thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I really do!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter and I am honestly so happy that y'all are liking this fic so far. It means a whole bunch to me :)

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover that she made for me and I apologize for any errors-I do not have a beta!

Enjoy :)

* * *

_You._

_I want you._

_You._

Caroline felt the dizziness overwhelm her, but she forced it to go away.

"What?" She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I want you, Caroline." Klaus repeated as he looked her directly in the eyes.

"I- I don't understand." Caroline stammered even though she knew that she was making a complete fool out of herself.

"What don't you understand, love?" He wondered, genuinely curious as she noticed the dark gleam in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"Why you went through this all... You could have just kidnapped me and left my brothers alone, but you didn't. Why did you take them instead of me?"

"I took them before you because I didn't want our...relationship to start in such a way, if that makes sense."

"It doesn't." She clarified as she crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling the goosebumps running along her flesh.

"Well, think about it... If I were to take you when I had the chance, you would grow to despise me because you would believe that forced you into it, but if I give you two choices to choose from-considering that you'll choose the correct one-you wouldn't be able to hold it against me."

"So, this choice... I can either choose to insure my brothers freedom by giving myself up to you or declining and putting my brothers lives at risk."

"Exactly," he nodded as his eyes glistened in the dim lit room.

"Would you really kill them, though?" Caroline wondered even though she didn't take him to be one that bluffed about anything.

"Yes." He replied, his voice convincing and hard.

"Well then, you're more of a monster than I thought." She whispered as she played with the red tablecloth.

"People are afraid of monsters for a reason, Caroline." Klaus told her as he reached across the candle lit table and brought her eyes to his face with his index finger under her chin.

The blonde felt a shiver run down her spine and she wanted to curse herself because she was actually enjoying his warm and callused finger under her chin when she knew that it was wrong.

"Don't touch me." She ordered as she removed his finger from her chin.

"Are you afraid of me, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her, the amusement evident in his voice.

"Keep dreaming." She hissed, her voice dripping with malice.

Klaus exhaled a sigh before he took another sip from his glass of wine and when he placed it on the table, he noticed how tightly the blonde was holding onto her own glass. Her beautiful bright blue eyes were narrowed in his direction and she bit down on her lip roughly as if she was trying to refrain herself from saying something that she would later regret.

"If you have something to say, I recommend you say it now." He told her as he leaned back in his chair and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I can't agree on this." She told him as she stood up and slowly backed away from the table.

"Then, I fear the next time you'll see your dear brothers, they'll be cold and in their caskets." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she urged them to go away because she wasn't going to break down in front of the bastard that sat there with a smug expression on his face.

"Please..." She started even though she didn't want to beg him. "There must be something else that I can do in order to insure my brothers safe return. They're all I have left-you can't take them away from me."

"How touching," he sighed heavily as he stood up and slowly made his way over to her, his eyes predatory.

"What are you doing?" Caroline wondered, the confusion evident in her voice.

"I don't know, love." He whispered. "What am

I doing?" He asked her, a seductive glint in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

Caroline inhaled a deep breath before she backed away from him further.

"Get away from me." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Very well," he responded as he did just that. "I won't speak of the manner, but please do take a seat. I don't like it when my guests head home with their stomachs empty." He added before he went back to his chair.

"I don't understand how you expect me to eat after what you have just told me."

"Oh, please," Klaus scoffed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline wondered as she eyed him pointedly.

"Go ahead," the Brit shrugged as he sat up straight in his seat and listened intently.

"Why me?"

"I don't understand what it is that you mean..." Klaus told her as he reached for his glass.

"Why do you want me as your-mistress?" The blonde wondered as she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"That's actually quite simple, if I can say so myself."

"So, please do elaborate then." She urged him on as she rested her chin on her hands.

"I will, but let's just get one thing straight-when you accept my proposal, I will be the one I'm charge, not you."

"When? That's awfully confident of yourself." She hissed venomously.

"Confidence is something that I have after all, but let's be honest here, Miss Salvatore-you would give up your own life without a second thought if it it meant that your brothers had the chance to live."

"Don't be so sure." She snapped, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Well then, I take it I can call my bodyguard to put a bullet through Damon's head?" He asked her as he made a big show out of taking out his phone and dialing a number before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Wait!" Caroline cried out.

Klaus's eyebrows shot up and he eyed her patiently as he ended the call.

"Wait for what exactly, love?" He wondered, genuinely curious.

"Please just leave my brothers be." She begged him as she felt the tears come to her eyes. "For now," she added softly because she could assume that Niklaus Mikaelson was not a patient man.

"How long is for now going to be, Miss Salvatore?"

"One day," she quickly replied without a second thought.

"One day?" He questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"Yes," she responded. "I will give you my answer tomorrow."

"Very well then," he nodded.

Caroline nodded before she stood up with a sigh of relief and reached for her purse.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" Klaus wondered as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"I have to get home in order to think about your proposal."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." He quickly responded.

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You will be staying in my condo tonight." He told her as if it didn't mean anything at all.

"I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken, Mr. Mikaelson." The blonde bit out as her hands clenched into fists.

"Am I, though?" He questioned as he stalked over to her as if she was his prey. He stood behind her and Caroline could feel his breath on her neck and she shivered slightly.

"That wasn't a part of our deal." She retorted, her voice sounding hoarse.

"This is true, but I decided to change it up a bit. I can't exactly trust you to be by yourself now that you have made my acquaintance."

"Paranoid, much?" Caroline wondered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps, but I have my reasons. It isn't uncommon knowledge to know that you would much rather have me six feet under than anywhere near you, which is why I am being extra cautious."

"I don't even know how to use a fucking gun." She snapped, the irritation lacing her voice.

"There are other ways to kill, Caroline. Surely, you have been present when your father used other methods in order to extend his empire."

"My father wasn't a murderer, Mikaelson." She told him.

"Well then, you were more sheltered than I thought. Do you truly believe that your father is-or I guess I should say, was-some innocent man?"

"My father was a good man. He raised me after all and I think I turned out okay-actually, I turned out better than okay."

"I can't disagree with you on that one, but your father killed for the better part of his life. He used different types of methods."

"And what exactly were those methods?" She asked him. "I mean you must know since you're jumping to these terrible conclusions."

"You are a part of mob family, Caroline. Do you really believe that your family name has continued to flourish without breaking a couple of rules?"

"Stop making me believe that my father was dishonest. Obviously, he had to step on a couple of feet in order to get to where he did, but he would never kill an innocent."

"I would never kill an innocent, either." He told her because it was the truth.

"That is complete and utter bullshit." The blonde spat as her eyes narrowed drastically.

"I wouldn't," he repeated.

"You are willing to kill my family if I don't agree to your terms. Both Damon and Stefan are innocent victims in this and you know it."

"Really?" He questioned, his voice dangerously low. "I reckon you don't know what they did to my family?"

"They didn't do anything to your family!"

"Oh, but they did, sweetheart." He said as he closed the space between them.

Caroline gasped and she moved back until her back was pressed firmly against the wall. His hands came on either side of her head and he looked her right in the eyes.

He could see the fear in her bright blue eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to reassure her.

"You gave me time until tomorrow." She whispered as she inhaled a deep breath.

"I know what I gave you, Caroline, and believe it or not I do intend to give you the next twenty four hours to come up with answer, but it's time I opened your eyes to the world that you have been sheltered from."  
"I don't want to know about it." Caroline quickly said as she shook her head rapidly and felt her heartbeat thundering in her ears.

"That's too bad, love. It's time you understood what exactly mob families are capable of if you're going to survive."

"I'll survive either way."

"No, you won't." He shook his head. "You don't come from a normal middle-class family and I'm sure you know that. After all, I am sure that you grew up well off."

"Yes, I was born into a privileged family, but that doesn't mean that I am some stuck up snob."

"I can tell." He told her. "I can see an innocence in your eyes and though I don't know what it is that you're innocent of, I can assure you that if you agree to become my mistress, you will be well off."

"I'm well off without you and I have my pur-nevermind." She said before she said something she didn't want him to know.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he quickly shook it off because he didn't particularly care about what it is that she was about to say.

"I'll treat you well." He told her, his accented voice genuine.

"I don't need a man to treat me well. I am an independent woman and I sure as hell do not need you to provide for me."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. You obviously aren't going to agree to my proposal, so I guess it's time to clear up the space in those prison cells that your brothers are in."

"You agreed to give me twenty four hours to give you an answer!" She reminded him, her nostrils flaring.

"I did, but is there really a point of waiting? I already know your answer, so the sooner you tell me the better for the both of us."

"You're a terrible person." She said, finally understanding that her world wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows all the time now that her father was gone and her brothers were out of reach.

"Yes, I am." He agreed with her before he made his way back to the table. "Now, sit and eat." He ordered.

"I'm not your slave." She snapped.

"I know," he shrugged and once that was settled, Caroline ate the food quietly even though she barely tasted it.

* * *

After dinner, Klaus and Caroline made their way back to the limousine even though Caroline wasn't sure that it was a good idea to sleep in his condo.

"Do I have to stay in your condo tonight?" She wondered.

"Yes, you do." He responded immediately and then looked out the window.

"There has to be some other option… At least let me stay at my friend's place. It isn't far from here and you can even leave one of your body guards or whatever."

"You are staying with me tonight, Caroline. I will not argue about this."

"You can't force me to do that."

"You're right, but if you are as intelligent as I believe you to be, you will not fight me on this."

"Fine," she huffed, annoyed beyond belief.

"Good girl," he said as he smiled in her direction.

"I'm not a dog!" She hissed and his eyes widened slightly at her outburst. "You are sorely mistaken if you think that I will do as you wish."

"I like a challenge, sweetheart." He told her. "So, do rest assured about that."

Huffing, she looked away from him and looked down at her hands resting on her lap instead.

A couple of minutes later, the limousine stopped and they stepped out.

"Follow me," he said.

"Like I said before, I'm not a dog."

Klaus decided to ignore her and they took the private elevator to his condo on the top floor.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Caroline's eyes widened at the beauty of it. Of course, it wasn't the first time that she saw such an opulent home, but she couldn't believe just how big it was. She thought that it looked like more of a mansion than anything else.

The blonde took in her surroundings in as her eyes roamed over his home. There were high ceilings and several chandeliers. The walls were painted a calming beige and there were a number of different decorations on the walls such as portraits, mirrors, and more.

"I take it you like it?" He asked her and she was brought out of her thoughts.

"It's okay," she shrugged.

"You are such a terrible liar." He told her as he shook his head.

"I am not!" She huffed. "Now, can you please show me to my bedroom?"

"Of course, but let us go into the living room. You look like you can use some scotch."

"I don't like scotch." She told him.

"I doubt that," he shrugged. "Have you ever even tried it before?"

"Obviously! What do you take me to be? Some prude when it comes to alcohol?"

"Caroline..." He started. "Stop lying to me."

"I just want to go to bed." She told him.

"And you will-after you have some scotch."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Of course not!" He cried out, feigning hurt.

"Whatever," she huffed before she walked in front of him.

"The living room is this way, Caroline." Klaus called to her.

"Well then lead the way!"

"As you wish, my lady." He smiled coyly.

When they were in the living room, Caroline spotted the Italian piano and her eyes widened as her jaw dropped slightly.

"You play?" He asked her as he walked over to the tumbler filled with the amber liquid and poured it into two glasses.

"I do," she answered as he handed her the glass.

Caroline smelled the liquid and her nose scrunched up with disgust as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"It's good," he reassured her.

"It's poison," she growled.

"If you have too much, sure... The least you can do is try it. If you hate it, I won't force you to drink it."

"Fine," she sighed as she sniffed it one more time before she put it to her lips hesitantly.

"Go on," he urged before he gulped the contents down and grabbed a piece of lime.

Caroline took a sip before she spit it out.

"Drink some more." Klaus said.

"I don't like it." She replied, shaking her head.

"You don't like it because you aren't giving it a chance. Drink it," he said again as he picked up the small plate that had the pieces of lime and lemon.

"I don't want it."

"Come on," he urged as he moved closer to her.

"I will, but you have to promise me something." Caroline told him, her eyes narrowed.

"What's that?"

"I want to see my brothers. A picture of them together because I want to make sure that I'm not too late."

"Fine," he shrugged because he could grant her that much. "Now drink."

Caroline nodded before she threw her head back and drank the liquor that seemed to burn her throat on the way down.

Klaus handed her piece of lemon and she bit into it before she came back to her senses.

"I drank it and now I want to see my brothers."

"Very well," he nodded before he took out his cell phone.

Klaus's right hand man answered the phone immediately and he waited for his instructions.

"Marcel, take a picture of the Salvatore brothers together and send a picture to me. Screenshot the picture though because I want the time to be there."

"You got it, Nik." Marcel told him.

Klaus put his phone down and he smiled at her before his phone made a sound.

He looked down at the picture and then walked over to the blonde that seemed to be standing on edge.

"As promised," he said as he held out his phone to her.

The blonde looked down at the phone and her heart tugged in her chest when she saw how battered up her brothers were. Damon had a black eye and several scratches on his usually flawless face while Stefan had a split lip and a bump on his forehead that looked really bad.

"Your people did this to them?" Caroline asked him, her voice strained.

Klaus nodded because he wasn't about to beat around the bush.

"And you'll do far worse if I refuse your proposal?"

"I'm afraid so." He responded.

Caroline nodded before she looked away from the phone and put the glass down on the coffee table.

"I would like to retire to my bedroom now." She told him.

"Alright," he said. "Follow me,"

When Caroline did, they walked in silence and once she was alone in the bedroom that she would be sleeping in for the night, she fell to the floor in a heap and got into a fetal position. The tears came then and she knew that she had to do what she could in order to save her brothers from the fate that awaited them.

Caroline knew that she had to accept the Mikaelson's offer and even though it pained her to think of what she would become because of him, she wasn't going to change her mind. She would give him her body, but she refused to give him her mind and soul.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and made sense even though I'm sure it didn't...

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Yes, I know that I am a terrible person for updating almost a year later, but I'm back now! Truly and I do intend to complete this fic considering I have most of it planned out.

Enjoy and my apologies!

Happy Passover to my fellow Jews and Happy Early Easter :)

* * *

The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her surroundings with confusion in her bright blue eyes. As her eyes adjusted to morning light, the events of the night before came back to her.

With a gasp, Caroline jumped off of the bed and felt a cold drift pass through her body as she shivered.

Quickly, she looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything except her panties.

Immediately, her face reddened and she grabbed the blanket before she wrapped it around herself.

Soon thereafter, she was walking out of the bedroom and towards the place that she believed was that son of a bitch's study.

Once she was in front of a set of mahogany doors, she turned the knob and entered without so much as a knock because she was fuming at the thought of him seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

When she was inside, her eyes zeroed in on the figure that sat on the chair and had his elbows on the table. A full glass of bourbon was set beside his elbow and she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning," he said as he looked over at her and there eyes collided in a challenge.

"What the fuck is your problem?" The blonde shouted as she gritted her teeth and looked at him with disgust in her bright blue eyes.

"You astonish me, love... It isn't even nine in the morning and you are already angry with me for no apparent reason."

"No apparent reason? Isn't it reason enough that you undressed me while I was asleep and didn't even wake me to let me do it myself?" Caroline cried out as her hands clenched into fists and she charged forward in an attempt to show him just how angry she was. If anything, he deserved a slap on the back of his head as well as a punch on his flawless face.

"When I entered your bedroom, I noticed your tear-streaked face which is why I didn't wake you. And I didn't know that you were such a heavy sleeper, so I am not the one at fault here. If you would have woken up, obviously I would have allowed you to do it yourself"

"Oh, okay." She said, the sarcasm evident in his voice. "So, it isn't your fault that you put me in this situation in the first place and kidnapped my brothers just to get me into your bed?"

"Well, to be fair, I didn't force you to agree to my proposition... I simply gave you a choice and you chose the correct one."

"The choice that you gave me wasn't even a choice, though. You threatened to kill my brothers and you roughed them up which is why I agreed in the first place, so don't you fucking dare think that this has to do with anything else."

"How we got to this time in our lives should be of no matter... Simply know, that tonight I will make you mine."

"And if I disagree? Will you force yourself on me?" The blonde questioned as she bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood.

"I-" he started, but she interrupted him.

"I wouldn't put it past you to be completely honest. After all, you're a disgusting excuse of a man."

"Say another word and one of your brothers will lose a finger." Klaus warned, his voice dangerously low. "If that is what you want, then by all means do continue ranting. Perhaps, I'll even make it a package deal and cut off both of their fingers."

"Fine," she said. "I'll shut up, but as soon as I know that you understand that I will forever hate you and will never forgive you."

"I don't believe I am asking for your forgiveness, sweetheart. And don't think that I will eventually because trust me that I will not. You're here to be at my beck and call. There will be absolutely no emotional tie between us."

"Emotional tie? Wow, you really are an egotistical son of a bitch." Caroline told him as she rolled his eyes in his direction and exhaled a sigh.

"Pray tell how you came to that conclusion, love." He urged as he kept his gaze solely on her.

"Well, first of all I will never feel anything but hate for you, so there definitely won't be any love and compassion involved." The blonde responded even though she felt her heart rate beginning to accelerate.

"I'm glad," he smiled. "After all, it wouldn't do for me to have a mistress who has feelings for me. Just as long as she responds while we're intimate." Klaus added.

"If you think I'll respond to you in anyway, you're wrong. It would be best if you got that through your thick skull or else I know you'll be disappointed."

"Whether or not you will respond to my ministrations is up for debate considering you don't know how it feels to have me in particular inside of you, but rest assured- you will find out tonight and everything will be wonderful." He told her, an innocent smile on his handsome face.

"You in particular? Wow! And here I thought you couldn't turn into a bigger douchebag, but thanks for proving me wrong, Klaus. Really, thank you!" She said, her voice raised with sarcasm.

"Not a problem, love." He smiled. "You may go." He added, motioning towards the door with a move of his hand as if she was an annoying fly that he wanted to be rid of.

"I'm not going until I speak to my brothers on the phone." Caroline told him as she stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Again, you are not in any position to make demands and I recommend that before you use up the rest of my patience, to leave me to my own devices."

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? You may think that you scare me, but to be completely honest, you do not. The only thing that I fear is what god will do to you when your time comes and I really do hope you know that what he does will be torturous beyond measure."

"There is no god." He told her, his voice flat. "All of that religious nonsense is exactly that, nonsense."

"Maybe that is what you believe, but you couldn't be more wrong, but then again I get why you don't believe He exists."

"Is that so? Well then by all means do clarify what you mean by that."

As Caroline was opening her mouth to say something, she remembered that he gave her a day to consider her options and immediately a smile appeared on her lips.

"What is it that you find so amusing Miss Salvatore?" Klaus questioned as he narrowed his stormy blue-gray eyes in her direction and placed his index finger under his chin.

"You gave me a day to consider your proposal, so even if I do agree to become your mistress, you cannot do anything about it tonight." Caroline told him as she crossed her arms over her chest and made sure that the sheet was wrapped securely around her.

"What makes you so sure?" He questioned. "For all you know, as soon as I hear yes from your pretty little mouth I'll take you against whatever surface we're near without so much as a second thought." Klaus warned her.

"You seem to believe that you have some mighty prowess when it comes to sex, but perhaps you're overreacting just a tad bit." Caroline told him. "Or a lot," she added a couple of seconds later.

"Would you look at that?" Klaus questioned as he stood up and advanced towards her with a sexy smile on his luscious and full plum-colored lips. "Innocent little Miss Caroline has a mouth on her after all, but perhaps I should show you just what type of equipment I have, for business purposes of course." He smirked as he placed his hands on his black belt.

Immediately, Caroline shut her eyes and looked away just as she heard him unzipping his pants because there was no way in hell that she was going to look at his manhood.

"Scared?" He questioned as he continued moving towards her.

"No," she quickly said. "I just don't want to have to gouge my eyes out after I see your sorry excuse of manhood."

"My, my, my… I really cannot wait to prove just how wrong you are in your assumption at my lack of manhood because I know that you'll eat your words."

"How your head hasn't yet exploded, I don't know, but you better zip up your pants because if I have to gouge my eyes out, I will."

"How about we make a deal?" Klaus offered as he crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the blonde that wore only a sheet around her beautiful body.

"A deal?" Caroline asked, sounding somewhat interested as she wrapped her arms around her midsection tighter.

"Mhm," he nodded.

"What type of deal?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrows.

"If you agree to become my mistress I will zip up my pants and I will allow you to speak to one of your brothers."

"Why can't I speak to the both of them?" Caroline questioned, the curiosity evident in her voice as she waited for his response.

"Perhaps you shouldn't ask questions and simply take what I give you, unless of course you do not want to speak to either of them…"

"Fine," Caroline said even though she knew that she was probably going to regret her answer in a couple of days. "I'll become your mistress, but only if you allow me some time to get used to my new station in life. I will not agree if you force yourself on me."

"Okay," he told her. "I will not force myself on you, but if you are not ready within the week, I will have to use some other methods to coax you into giving yourself to me. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I will be your mistress for as long as you want me to be."

"Good," he smiled. "We have come to an understanding, then."

"It appears that we have." She agreed as she heard him zip up. Quickly, Caroline opened her eyes and noticed the smile on his lips.

"I would like to speak to my brother now." Caroline told him.

"Very well," he nodded. "Which one?"

"Damon," she answered.

With a slight nod, Klaus reached for his cellphone and dialed his man's number and on the second ring, he answered.

"Boss?" The man questioned as he watched the Salvatore brothers with hawk-like eyes.

"I would like to speak to Damon," Klaus told him.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and Klaus heard footsteps. A couple of seconds later, the eldest Salvatore answered the phone with anger in his voice.

"You're dead." Damon warned Klaus as he watched the big man with narrowed eyes. "As soon as we break out of here, you'll be dead, Mikaelson."

"Perhaps you shouldn't make threats that you won't be able to carry out, Salvatore. And anyway, I'm calling because Caroline would like to speak to you."

"Caroline? My baby sister?" Damon questioned as his voice became an octave higher. "If you so much as touch a piece of her hair, I will fucking break you ten times over and you'll beg me for death."

"Since when are you so tough, Salvatore?" Klaus questioned. "And your baby sister isn't so little anymore, I assure you." Klaus provoked as he eyed the blonde appreciatively as the sheet clung to her every womanly curve sinfully.

"What did you do to her?"

"Oh, nothing." Klaus said. "She simply agreed to become my mistress- not that it is any of your business, of course."

"I'll kill you!" Damon cried out.

"Here you go, love." Klaus said, ignoring Damon as he handed the cellphone to Caroline. "You may speak to your brother."

Caroline nodded as she put the phone to her ear and walked over to the chair. As she sat down, she heard Damon's heavy breathing and burst into tears even though she didn't want to look so weak in front of her enemy.

"Care?" Damon asked, his voice gentle as he tried to stop her from crying. "Did he hurt you? Did he force himself on you? I'll kill him, Care. I promise that I will."

"No, he didn't hurt me, but he hurt you and Stef, Damon. That's why I agreed and please you have to understand that I never wanted this, but I didn't have a choice."

"Caroline, if you become his mistress, I don't know if I'll be able to look at you again ever again." Damon warned, his voice cracking. "He's our enemy, Caroline. You can't do this to us- to our family."

"Do you think I want to?" Caroline questioned. "Of course I don't, but if I disagree he'll kill the two of you and what will I do then? I already lost mom and dad and I can't lose the two of you as well. I just don't think that I'll be able to survive that." The blonde confessed as she dared not to look at the man that threw her whole life into chaos in such a short amount of time.

"So, you've decided then?" Damon questioned. "You're going to become his whore and do whatever it is he commands?"

Wincing, Caroline felt the lump growing larger in her throat and she was certain that she wouldn't be able to breathe, but a couple of seconds later she answered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Fine," he said. "Then I have nothing else to say to you." Damon added before the line went dead.

With tears in her eyes, Caroline finally looked into Klaus' eyes as she stood up.

"Happy?" She asked before she ran out of his office.

* * *

There you have it! So, how was it?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So, I was honestly so blown away with the response that I had to update quicker than I thought that I would. Anyway, I am so so happy you guys are enjoying this fanfic and I have reason to believe this chapter is far better than the last, perhaps a bit shorter, but still :)

Enjoy!

* * *

After the blonde's hasty departure, Klaus' hands clenched into fists as he reached for his cell phone and dialed his man's number.

"Boss?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his very masculine voice.

"Make sure Damon Salvatore does not have a bite to eat tonight and if he causes trouble, you have free reign to do as you wish- just as long as he survives. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He replied.

Klaus thanked him before he shut off his phone and threw it on the desk.

Soon thereafter, he stood up and made his way out of his study before he made his way towards the master bedroom where the blonde was staying.

As he raised his fist to knock, he heard the sobs coming from the bedroom and immediately his anger grew to lengths that he felt uncomfortable with. After all, he shouldn't feel this angry over a woman's sadness that he didn't care about, but he understood just how terrible it felt when your own siblings turned away from you.

After all, his own siblings did the same to him when their father named him the new boss just before his death. All things considered, he understood why it is that they turned away from him and he knew that it had to do with the fact that all in all, he was the bastard in the family. As much as it upset him, however, it was something that he was going to have to live with. Obviously, his siblings didn't see him as their sibling considering that when their mother and his father were going through a hard time, his father found a woman that would ease his discomfort.

Sighing heavily, Klaus turned away from the door and made his way back to his study because he knew that Caroline needed some time alone to herself in order to figure out everything that was going on.

Once back in his study, he sat back and thought about that first time they met when they were still but kids and he was almost out of elementary school.

_Nineteen Years Ago:_

_The eleven year old quickly dashed out of his father's home as fast as he possibly could and immediately made his way over to his oasis- a meadow about half a mile away from the Mikaelson mansion. Once there, he placed his face in his hands and realized that he was crying if the tears that were traveling down his cheeks were any indication. An annoyed expression appeared on his face and he wiped at his tears furiously because he was supposed to be a man, not a boy._

_Once he wiped at his tears and felt no more moisture, he lay down on the warm grass and shut his eyes as he thought about the hateful expressions that his siblings threw in his direction every chance they got. In all honestly, Klaus did not understand why it is that they hated him so much and he didn't understand why they believed that he was at fault for their parents unhappy marriage. It was bad enough that they continuously shut him out, but to embarrass him in front of all the other families and children?_

_In a way, he understood why they despised him so much, but if anybody was innocent in this situation, it was him._

_Sighing heavily, he looked up at the clear blue sky and listened to the birds chirping happily for the next ten minutes until he heard soft footsteps. Quickly, he jumped up and when he looked to the right, he spotted Mister Salvatore's little girl coming his way with a kind smile on her face._

_As she approached him, Klaus' face hardened and he stopped feeling bad for himself because he knew that he had to send the girl away. It wouldn't do to have somebody know just how bad he was feeling._

_Once beside him, however, the girl sat down on the grass beside him and tucked her puffy white dress under her knees. _

"_You look sad." She told him, a lisp evident in her voice as she looked at him with her big blue eyes and kind smile. She had a gap-toothed smiled and looked as carefree and happy as ever._

"_I'm not," he replied, keeping his voice devoid of any emotion. "And I don't see why you're even here right now. You should go back to your daddy before you start crying."_

"_Why are you being mean to me?" The girl asked. "I saw how your brothers and sister were treating you and I followed you out to see if you were okay."_

"_Well, you shouldn't have. Now go back to the mansion and stay there. Leave me be, little girl." He commanded, looking away from her and shooing her away as if she was some annoying inconvenience._

"_Just because I'm five doesn't mean that I'm a little girl!" She told him. "And I know that you're sad, so stop lying to me and tell me what happened."_

"_And why should I do that? I'm sure you won't even understand half of what I am saying, considering just how small you are."_

_With a huff, she looked over at him with her eyes narrowed._

"_I see you don't want to talk." She told him. "Fine, but in case you wanted to know, my name is Caroline. How about yours?"_

"_It doesn't matter." He shrugged, looking her way._

"_So your name is it doesn't matter, then? Huh, I guess that is why your brothers and sister dislike you so much."_

"_You don't know the half of it!" He shouted as his hands clenched into fists and he curled his lip in her direction because he was annoyed._

"_So tell me." She urged. "I won't tell anybody." Caroline promised him as gave him another one of her gap-toothed smiles._

"_Why do you even care, though?" Klaus asked as he glared at her._

"_I don't know." She admitted. "Maybe because I don't like seeing people being sad."_

"_Maybe," he agreed as he thought about whether or not he should open up to the little girl that was sitting beside him and was looking up at him as if he was the most important person in the world. "Fine," he sighed. _

"_You'll tell me then?" Caroline asked, the surprise evident in her voice._

"_Yeah," he nodded. "But before I do, I should probably tell you my name."_

_With a nod, Caroline waited for him to speak further and he shook his head._

"_Klaus," he told her. "My name is Klaus."_

"_Klaw-is," she said, testing his name on her tongue._

_Unable to help it, Klaus burst out laughing as he doubled over and his whole frame shook. _

"_What?" The little girl asked as a blush appeared on her cheeks and she scratched her neck in confusion._

"_Nothing," he told her. "Nothing at all," he said again, a smile on his lips._

"_Okay," she said, her sigh of relief visible in the raising of her shoulders._

"_So,..." he started and by the time he was finished, they were both crying and she was holding onto his hand and he onto hers as if she was his lifeline that helped him continue living._

_At that moment, eleven year old Niklaus Mikaelson knew that he would forever love Caroline Salvatore, but soon thereafter, his approach in order to win her love was broken because of his forcing her to become his mistress in return for her brothers' safe return._

Present:

Klaus was brought out of his memory when he heard the breaking of glass and the hysterical cries coming from the bedroom that Caroline was staying in.

Immediately, he jumped out of his chair and ran out of his study as he banged on her door because the lock wouldn't budge. Continuously banging on the door, he listened to her cries and felt something clutch in his chest.

_NO,_ he shouted at himself. He would not allow her hysterics to have an effect on him. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow her to win, no matter what he yearned for within the deep depths of himself.

"Caroline!" He shouted, his voice rising over the sound of glass continuously being thrown against what he assumed to be the wall.

When the blonde didn't stop her movements he took a couple of steps back before he ran shoulder first into the door rattled and when he opened his eyes, he saw her standing by the bed holding a piece of broken glass in her hand and still she wore the sheet around her body.

"Ca- Caroline," he said as he held out his hand and moved closer slowly.

"Stay back." She commanded, her voice devoid of any emotion, but he knew that she has been crying because of the tears that was moving down her cheeks in a slow rhythm.

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and watched as she looked down at the glass as if she was just realizing that it was in her hand.

"Caroline, put the glass down." Klaus said as he tried to keep his voice under control, but deep inside he felt that scared little boy creeping up and wailing for the little girl that captured his heart with big blue eyes filled with innocence and kindness and a gap-toothed smile that he remembered helping him through that terrible day.

"Come on, love… Be a good girl and put the glass down."

"No," she said. "I won't." The blonde added as she shook her head furiously and held the center of the glass tighter.

"If you harm yourself, it will not do you any good." He told her, trying to reason with her. "You will only hurt yourself, not me." Klaus added even though he knew that the latter part was false. If she truly hurt herself, it would only pain him because of his feelings.

_Feelings_, he thought. _Wasn't I the one that told her that there would be no emotional tie between us? And yet, there already is an emotional tie on my part._

With a cold laugh, the blonde started shaking her head as her bright blue eyes darkened with hate for him and him alone.

"You thought that I was going to hurt myself?" She asked as she shook her head and her lip curled backwards in a growl.

"I- yes," he admitted as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he watched her carefully.

"Wow, you really do think that you are all high and mighty, but get off of your fucking high horse, Niklaus Mikaelson and rest assured that I did not even think about hurting myself."

"But the glass… You hold a piece of glass in your hand and you were screeching like somebody was cutting you." He told her, feeling even more confused than before. "You were screeching like a banshee." Klaus added as he shook his head.

"Yes, I was." She nodded. "But that was because I wanted to get your attention and now that I have it, I can move on to the next step in my plan."

"Next step? Plan? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, only that I intend to kill you." Caroline responded as if they were having a simple conversation about the weather.

"You intend to kill me?" He asked her as he shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"Considering that I do not look like I am joking, yes I am quite serious and to think that it would be harder to get you into my room. Ah, you disappoint me, Klaus. Honestly,"

"You're insane if you think that you have any chance in killing me. Bloody insane," He told her as he felt the amusement rising.

"Perhaps," she nodded as she moved an elegant finger to the part that was holding her sheet together. As she let the piece loose, the sheet fell to the floor in a heap and she stood before him, naked as the day she was born.

Immediately, Klaus' eyes were drawn to her womanly assets- her baby melon shaped breasts and her dusky pink nipples that stood at attention because of the draft coming in through the window. Slowly his eyes moved further down- past her flat torso and down her deliciously long legs, but soon thereafter he was drawn to the apex of her thighs… Then he was brought out of his reverie with her laugh.

"Perhaps not," she added before she flung the piece of glass in his direction.

Without further ado, he quickly moved to the side and the piece of glass missed him by a mere few inches.

His eyes wide and his breathing heavy, he marched in her direction like a man possessed and took ahold of her elbow before he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed atop her. He held her hands above her head and she moved under him in an attempt to get away, but he was seething.

"You failed." He spat as he held her down harder and his stormy blue-gray eyes turned completely black. "And will continue to fail." Klaus added before he let her hands go.

"Or did I?" She asked as he felt a shard of glass with a sharp edge at his throat.

* * *

Thun, thun, thun... Whatever will happen next? I guess y'all are just going to have to wait and see :) Also, thank you again for the awesome response and I do intend to continue to update this regularly :D

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! So, I am back with another quick update or at least I think it was quick considering how long it usually takes me to update, lmao

Anyway, I am so so happy that you guys are enjoying this fic and I can tell you now that we will be meeting the Mikaelson clan very soon and perhaps there will even be some Rebenzo :)

Enjoy!

* * *

His eyes darkened and narrowed as he felt the piece of glass at his throat and as he looked down at the blonde, he noticed her intent. He knew that she very well might stab him with the piece of glass, but for some reason he believed that that wasn't going to occur considering that her steady hand was now shaking.

"Go ahead," he said, his voice emotionless and his eyes as dark as midnight. "Stab me, Caroline. I dare you,"

"I will," she said as she held the piece of glass tighter and looked at him with bright blue eyes that showed him she didn't know what to do.

"So do it." He ordered. "You have me at your mercy, Caroline. Do this and end our arrangement right now before you regret it. Go ahead, I won't stop you."

"I don't believe you." She told him shakily as she felt the claminess on her palms and the thundering of her heartbeat in her ears.

"What don't you believe, Caroline? That I won't stop you or that you will regret it if you let this chance slip you by."

"Shut up," she ordered as she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Why? Can you not think because you hear my voice? What is it, love? Worried that after you end my life, your life will never return back to normal?"

"I never had a normal life." She spat out as she thought back to her childhood and remembered just how her father treated her- as if she was some sort of porcelain doll that would break if something wrong was said to her.

"No, I guess you didn't." He told her. "Considering that your father used to be a mob boss- may he rot in hell."

"Shut up!" Caroline cried out. "Do not even dare to speak about my father in such a way. He was a good man! Your father is the one rotting in hell, not mine."

"Perhaps," he agreed. "But you're all alone, Caroline… I am as well, but I don't need anybody, but you do… And do you want to know why?"

"Why?" She said even though she was trying to figure out what she could do.

"Because you're weak." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips. "So weak that you still haven't ended my life even though you have the perfect chance."

"I will end your pathetic excuse of a life, Mikaelson. I will do it even if it is the last thing I do." She said as she removed the piece of glass from his throat and threw it onto the floor which resulted in it breaking even further.

"And yet you didn't." He smirked, crushing his body to her own as he grabbed her hands again and pulled them over her head. "And now that I know that you are incapable of murder, I'll sleep at night better spooning my body to your own."

"What?" She questioned as her jaw dropped slightly and she turned her head to the pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

"You heard me," he said. "We'll be sleeping together, love. Starting tonight," he smirked.

"No," she shook her head. "Y-you promised. You said that you would give me a week." Caroline added, her voice cracking even though she needed to show him that she was stronger than this.

"That I did," he agreed. "Which is why there will be no sex between us until you are a willing participant."

"I will never be a willing participant. I'll kill you before that ever happens." Caroline told him.

"Maybe so," Klaus nodded. "But then again, your body's response doesn't lie." He added as he moved above her and felt the telltale signs of her damp heat at the apex of her thighs.

"Yours doesn't either." She told him, a smirk playing on her rosy lips as she felt his thick erection on her body through his pants. "I know that you are attracted to me, so you better look out, Klaus. It only took me to undo the sheet around my body to have your full attention and I intend to use that attraction."

"Just as I do." He told her as he licked his lips. "May the best man win, sweetheart. Oh, and just so you know, I am the best man."

"Perhaps you are the best man, but I am the best woman and know this, Klaus… The woman always wins no matter the consequences."

"Does she?" He questioned as he stood up from the bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll have to see then, won't we?" Klaus said as he smirked before he turned away from her and kicked the glass out of his way.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he smiled. "Now get the fuck up and clean up your mess, Miss Salvatore. You made the mess, so now you'll have to clean it. You do know how to clean, right? I mean dear old daddy probably kept you hidden in your bedroom most of your life, so I wouldn't be surprised to find out that you didn't even know how to hold a broom."

"Go fuck yourself." She spat as she flipped him the bird with her eyes narrowed.

Laughing out loud, he shook his head before he left her to her own devices.

After Klaus' departure, Caroline stood up and made her way over to the walk-in closet. She didn't want to wear his clothing, but she didn't exactly have much of a choice. As she reached for a v-neck, she pulled it over her head and it landed right above her knees.

Considering how warm it was at the moment, she thought that she'd be fine.

Once dressed, she looked over at the bed and shivered at the memory of being pinned down beneath the man that she hated with every fiber of her being. Shaking her head, she got on her knees and picked up the piece of glass that was nearest her. As she reached for it, she was assaulted with smell of the man who had her brothers lives in his hands. No matter how badly Damon reacted to the news of her agreeing to become Mikaelson's mistress, he had to know that she was doing this for him and Stefan. After all, they were the only family she had left.

Moving on, she picked up the rest of the pieces of glass and as she stood up, she placed them on the beside table.

Moving to the other end of the room, she made sure to walk on her tippy toes because still, there were small pieces of glass on the floor.

As she crouched down to pick up, a particularly large piece, she inhaled sharply as she felt the telltale signs of a small piece of glass now embedded in her foot.

Crying out, she hobbled over to the bed before she sat down with a thump and crossed her leg across the other in order to get a closer look at the glass. As she turned her foot, she gasped as she took in the sight of the blood and immediately felt a heat wave pass through her as she swooned.

"Fucking hell," she cried out as she inhaled a sharp breath through her teeth and bit down on her bottom lip.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, he twirled his glass filled with bourbon and thought back to the events of the past hour with his lips in a thin line. In a way, he was happy to now understand just how much fight the blonde had in her because it would be somewhat distasteful to realize that the memory of the little girl that brought him back from the brink of depression countless times wasn't as strong as he thought she was.

With a sigh, he placed his cheek on his palm and tried to understand if there was any way that someday Caroline would be able to forgive him for making her his mistress just to save her brothers.

Truth be told, however, Klaus knew that he would never take her by force in his right mind because the blonde deserved more than that. Laughing to himself, the Brit shook his head and realized that he was starting to sound like a psycho.

As he stood up and downed the contents in the glass in one sip, he thought about just passing by the room that the two of them were going to share.

Stepping out of his study and into the hallway, he made his way down the hall and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. As he peeked inside to see if the blonde was getting the cleaning done, he saw the telltale signs of blood on his white fur carpet.

Immediately, he entered as he breathed heavily. Once inside the bedroom, he looked all over in order to catch a glimpse of Caroline because even though she told him that she would never harm herself, he didn't know her very well.

His eyes landed on Caroline as she had one leg crossed over her knee and was examining what looked to be a cut.

Walking over to her, he sat down beside her and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow," she cried out as she looked up at him with tears swimming in the depths of her bright blue eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened, Caroline? Tell me or so help me god, you will regret it." He hissed, the annoyance evident in his accented voice.

"Stop throwing a tantrum, asshole." She spat as her eyes darkened and she shook his hand off of her wrist.

"Tell me what happened, Caroline." He repeated. "I am not here to take your shit, so if you do not tell me what the bloody hell happened within the next five seconds, your brothers will starve."

"Don't you fucking dare put them into this conversation. If you want to punish anybody, then punish me. I'm the one that isn't listening to you, but then again I don't see how that is my fault considering just how much of a dumbass motherfucker you are."

"And why am I a dumbass motherfucker, pray tell?" He questioned as he snuck a peek at the cut and understood that it wasn't fatal and wouldn't cause too much bleeding.

"Because you had to force a woman to become your mistress because no girl in her right mind would ever give you a chance."

"Well, that is quite the accusation, but I can reassure you now that I am no virgin and haven't been for a very long time."

"Oh, I know that you aren't. You look like the type to frequent brothels and maybe I'm not even the first person that you forced in order to become the woman you can have at your beck and call whenever the fuck you want."

"Again, your accusations have absolutely no merit whatsoever. I do understand that you find me despicable, but before you accuse me of being a rapist and sex-crazed monster perhaps you should give me a chance."

"A chance?" She questioned, laughing out loud as she shook her head. "There is no way in hell that I will ever change my opinion about you, so it would be best if you dropped the belief that I will ever see you as an actual human being right this instant." Caroline told him, the mirth evident in her voice.

"I see," he said as he gave her a slight nod before he took ahold of her foot and placed it on his knee.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned as she looked over at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"Relax," he said. "All I want is to make sure that the glass isn't embedded into your skin."

"It's not." She told him immediately.

"Then where is that bloody piece of glass, love? Huh? Unless of course you were able to make it disappear with the snap of your fingers."

"Don't sass me." She hissed as her eyes darkened and inched into tiny slits.

"Sass you? If anybody is being sassy to anybody here, it is you, Miss Salvatore. But of course, you do not seem to care about that."

"You're right," she agreed. "I don't care."

"Good, then." He smiled. "This little arrangement should move swiftly then and very soon I'll have you under me begging for more." Klaus added as he inspected her foot and spotted the piece of glass.

Standing up, he made his way over to the shelf that held the first-aid kit and reached for it. Soon thereafter, the piece of glass was no longer in her foot and Klaus was using an alcohol swab to clean the scratch.

"I won't be begging you." Caroline finally told him after staying silent for about ten minutes.

"Okay," he said. "Whatever you say, sweetheart." He nodded as he stood up and made his way towards the door.

"I won't." She added, now sounding more sure of herself.

"Take a nap, love… Very soon we'll be enjoying a pleasant dinner and soon thereafter we'll be sharing the bed you currently sit on." Klaus told her, smirking. "Not intimately, of course." He added as an afterthought before he gave her a wink.

Once alone, Caroline exhaled a sharp breath and put her face in her hands.

"I'm attracted to my fucking captor." She admitted to herself, under her breath. "Shit," she added with a shake of her head.

* * *

There you have it! So, how was this chapter? Was it alright because I wasn't so sure, and I can tell y'all now that I'll be having more bamf Caroline as well as lovesick Klaus, so enjoy the ride!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I am finally back with an update and first and foremost I wanted to apologize for the wait even though it wasn't as long a wait as before hehe. Writers block is really a pain in the ass :/

Enjoy!

* * *

As the sun set, Caroline awoke with a start breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

As her eyes moved over the bedroom, she noticed an outfit set down on the chair. Standing up carefully, she looked over the floor and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Placing her feet on the lush rug, she carefully made her way over to the chair and held up the navy blue tank top. Frowning, she reached for the black skirt and bit down on her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not she should wear it or come out for dinner dressed like she currently was.

A couple of seconds later, Caroline decided to wear the clothing that was being supplied to her.

As she was pulling on the skirt, the door knob turned and Klaus walked in with a swagger in his steps and a large smile on his lips.

"Do you not know how to knock?" She questioned, not even bothering to hastily pull up the skirt that was currently around her knees.

"I do, but considering that this is my house, I don't really see why I should when I can simply walk in."

"Uh huh," she said as she rolled her eyes and finally pulled on the skirt.

She grabbed the tank top, but didn't remove her top because there was no way in hell that she was going to do as she wished with his hungry gaze fixed on her.

"You can remove the top, love... After all, you did distract me with that little show of yours that you put on earlier."

"That little show of mine was put on for my benefit alone, Klaus. So, if you will do get out of here. I'm not about to distract you again- unless of course you want me to use that piece of glass on you."

"You wouldn't," he shook his head.

"You think so?" She questioned. "So, then how about you try me?"

"I will try you happily at week's end." Klaus told her, winking in her direction before turning on his heel and walking out of the bedroom.

Once alone, the blonde exhaled a sigh as she shook her head in annoyance. In all honesty, she was dreading what the night would bring, but for some reason, she knew that he wouldn't go back on his word. How, she knew that, she didn't know, but for some unknown reason she...trusted him?

"No," she said out loud as she yanked off the top and pulled on the tank top.

Once dressed, she went over to the full-length mirror and ran her fingers through her unruly blonde curls. As she tried to smooth her hair out, she was hit with a feeling of despair.

Those words that Damon spoke to her frightened her because she didn't want her only family members turning away from her. It wasn't as if she wanted the arrangement between herself and the Mikaelson heir, but at this point it seemed like she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Tick tock, sweetheart!" Klaus chimed from outside the bedroom. "I'm giving you another minute or so and if you're not out, I will carry you out myself." He warned, his voice taking on a teasing tone.

"Asshole!" The blonde cried out before she flipped her hair to the side and stomped out of the bedroom with her hands clenched into fists.

As she opened the door, she took in Klaus' smug expression and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lead the way." She said, glaring at him with menace in her eyes.

"Happily," he smirked as he outstretched his arm for her to take.

"I can walk by myself, but thanks for the offer." The blonde shrugged as she motioned for him to move along.

"If I give you my arm, you take it, sweetheart." He ordered her, leaning into her ear.

His breath fanned over her ear and she let out an involuntary shiver. Smirking wider, he outstretched his arm and looking down at it, she took it.

"It would be best if you remembered that your brothers are alive because of my kindness." He reminded her.

"Your kindness?" She scoffed. "You gave me no choice, Mikaelson... Obviously, you have no idea how important my brothers' survival is to me because you don't know what love is."

Gritting his teeth, he kept his eyes forward as he felt the ticking in his jaw begin.

"What? Now you're suddenly going to keep your mouth shut?" She questioned. "Huh, I guess the truth hurts, boss."

"Damn right," he lashed out, turning in her direction with his eyes ablaze. "And if you know what is good for you, you will stop trying to provoke me."

"Ohh, is that a threat? And here I thought all mob bosses had to be a gentleman in a ladies presence?"

"Not all mob bosses live by the rules as you well know, Caroline and though you see me as a monster, rest assured that I will never physically hurt you- just your brothers."

"Leave my brothers out of this you son of a bitch!" The blonde said through gritted teeth. "You may have my life as well as theirs under your thumb at the moment, but rest assured that I can be very persuasive when necessary."

"Oh, I'm sure." He agreed. "After all it seems like your body may just be the best weapon in your otherwise lacking weapon arsenal."

"My body may be my best weapon, but do you know what's better?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that?" Klaus questioned, looking the blonde directly into the eyes.

"What I have up here." She clarified, putting her fingers to her head and giving him the most innocent smile that she could muster.

"I'm sure," he agreed. "And I must praise you for that little stunt you pulled just a couple of hours earlier. But then again, you used your body to get my attention, so perhaps your mind cannot work alone."

"We'll see," she shrugged. "Now, how about we eat some dinner?" The blonde added as she moved in front of him and skipped with feign enthusiasm.

"Sure," he nodded.

"After all, I am quite famished after putting my poor mind to work earlier." She added, her tone dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at him and flipped her curly blonde hair to the other side.

Chuckling, he pulled the chair out for her and she plopped down on it without so much as a backward glance at him.

"You're welcome," he whispered into her ear as he settled his hands on her shoulders before moving across from him.

"I don't remember saying thank you, but okay." Caroline replied, as she reached for a piece of bread with bruschetta and took a bite.

"Italian food at its finest." Klaus stated as he himself reached for a piece of bread and bit into it.

"Did you have this delivered from a gourmet restaurant?" Caroline questioned, genuinely curious as he poured her some mineral water.

"Something like that," he replied, a secret smile on his full lips as his eyes lit up with something like happiness.

"Something like what?" She directed, taking a sip from the cold glass of mineral water as she looked at him under her eyelashes.

"What if I told you that I could cook as good as a chef with a five star restaurant?"

"I wouldn't believe you." She snorted as she twirled her fork around the spaghetti alfredo.

The blonde knew that it would probably be best if she ceased speaking to him and stopped eating the food that was set before her by him, but she couldn't bring herself to stay quiet. After all, she needed to have somebody to talk to even if it was her enemy.

"That's what I thought." He shrugged, giving her a sexy half-smile before eating his own food.

* * *

Enzo made his way into the building and quickly walked over to the elevator with a serious expression on his face.

He was not going to allow a bastard to condemn neither of his friends or the girl that he thought of as a baby sister. It was bad enough that Damon and Stefan were being roughed up by some brutes if what the Mikaelson mob boss said was true, but it was even worse that innocent Caroline was being used as collateral damage.

Once on the floor that he needed, he walked straight into the office and behind the desk sat a man with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Enzo," he acknowledged as he stood up and rounded the desk before he outstretched his hand for him to take.

Shaking his hand, the other man motioned for him to take a seat on the couch.

"Your call seemed urgent... What is going on?"

"Your brother is what." He said through gritted teeth as his hands clenched into fists.

"Which one: Finn, Kol, or Henrik?" Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings questioned, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"I am talking about Klaus."

"He isn't my brother." Elijah denied, shaking his head as his nose scrunched up with disgust at the thought of his father's byblow.

"Perhaps, but he is getting out of hand and he currently has the Salvatore siblings within his grasp."

"How in the world did that happen?" Elijah muttered as he shook his head.

"Klaus has Damon and Stefan Salvatore and he is keeping them somewhere."

"And the sister? What about her?"

"He has taken her as his mistress, but I am fairly certain that they haven't yet been intimate."

"How did you come to that conclusion? That man has no heart whatsoever, so I wouldn't be surprised if he would force himself on an innocent woman."

"I have decided to give him the benefit of the doubt even though he does not deserve such praise, but I need your help."

"You want me to help you save the Salvatore siblings?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And the reason why that is is because their father just passed away recently and at the moment their group of crumbling."

"Uh huh..." Elijah said as he placed his index finger under his chin. "What do you suppose I can do in order to help?"

"For one, you can involve your siblings... For some reason I believe that Klaus will have a soft spot for his younger siblings."

"They aren't his siblings." Elijah said through gritted teeth. "Niklaus is a no good bastard and he deserves to be alone for the rest of his life. My father may have appointed him the boss of his empire, but that is all he has."

"What do you say about taking even that away from him?"

"I say let's do it." The older of the two gentlemen smirked.

* * *

After dinner, Klaus stood up and gathered the dishes as Caroline made her way back to master bedroom. In all honesty, she did not want to be in his presence longer than absolutely necessary hence the reason why as soon as she entered the bedroom, she made her way to the adjoining bathroom.

Removing the clothing that he gave her while the tub filled with warm water, she thought about her brothers and how they were going about things. Sighing, she grabbed the bottle of warm vanilla shower gel and squeezed it out into the bath.

Once settled in the tub, she put her head on the pillow and shut her eyes. As the magnificent smell twirled around her, she relaxed for the first time since she agreed to Klaus' stupid arrangement.

"Feeling better?" A voice said from the door and her eyes shot open as she put her hand to her rapidly beating heart.

"Get out!" She cried out as her face turned red and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Can't I have a moment of peace with you bothering me?"

"Yes, but not now. I find myself feeling quite fatigued after the day that I had thanks to you hence the reason I am going to shower."

"You can shower when I am done with my bath, but for now- go away!" She commanded as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Nope," he shook his head as he removed his shirt and threw it into the hamper that stood near the shower.

Then he unbuckled his belt and as he was doing the button on his jeans, Caroline shrieked.

"What the bloody hell?" He said, looking over at her confusion in his eyes as he took in the blush on her cheeks.

"Undress in the shower." She said. "Please," the blonde added.

"But why? It isn't like it's the first time you have seen a man's cock."

"Just please." She said again as she shielded her eyes.

"Okay, okay..." He said, giving in as he entered the shower and then threw his jeans followed by his boxer briefs on the floor.

Then, he turned on the water and sighed as the warm water cascaded down his body.

_Phew_, Caroline thought as she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

As a matter of fact, it would be the first time that she would ever see a man's nether region in the flesh. Of course, she has seen the famous statutes with naked men as well as books, but...

Shaking her head, she finished her bath quickly before she reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Soon thereafter, she was under the covers wearing a worn out shirt that he laid out for her.

Shutting her eyes, she urged herself to fall asleep before he came out of the shower, but a couple of seconds later, he was making his way towards the bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

"I know you're not asleep." He told her as he licked his lips before he lay down beside her.

"Just leave me alone." Caroline said. "You promised that we wouldn't do anything just yet and I expect you to keep that promise."

"On my honor," he assured her as he turned away from her and shut the lamp on his side off.

Caroline turned off her lamp as well and a couple of minutes later, he was breathing evenly.

Feeling somewhat disappointed for no apparent reason, she huffed before she herself drifted into oblivion.

* * *

There you have it! So, yes Caroline is a virgin considering that she grew up in a family that was made up of mostly men that wanted to protect her, so she hasn't exactly had any free reign to do as she pleased... Hopefully this isn't a deal breaker and I can tell y'all right now that when they do get together, it will be consensual on both accounts.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So, I am back with the newest chapter and yes my updating skills are lacking terribly, but I am going to try and update more frequently. I can't promise anything, however, because my spring semester is starting tomorrow (yay!). Anyway, I hope you lovely people enjoy this update because I loved writing this particular chapter even though it is a little short...

* * *

In the middle of the night, Klaus awoke with a start and as he blinked the sleep away from his eyes, he looked out the window.

The moon was high in the sky and when he looked at the alarm clock, the time read two in the morning.

Groaning in annoyance, he looked to his side and found the blonde nestled against his shoulder. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her warm vanilla scent carried itself from her hair. Then, he noticed that her hand was across his chest.

Smiling, he ran his fingers down her arm and she shivered in her sleep as his callused fingers met her skin.

Moaning in her sleep, Caroline nestled further into his neck and Klaus felt a bigger smile tugging at his lips, but his smile immediately turned into a frown when he felt the stirring in his loins. No matter how much he wanted to bury himself deep inside her, he couldn't- not yet, at least...

Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling as she continued her sleepy ministrations. She ran her fingers up and down the skin of his chest and the springy dirty blonde hair that peppered across his chest.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to get back to sleep, but found himself unable to do so.

For the next hour, he lay there as still as possible as her fingers danced across his skin and soon he drifted off to sleep.

When the morning came around, he came to sleepily and reached for the blonde, but found her side of the bed empty.

Immediately, he sat up and looked around the bedroom looking for any sign of her. When he didn't find her, he gritted his teeth and stood up.

Not bothering with putting on a shirt, he made his way out of the bedroom and went from room to room in search of her.

Coming up empty handed, he found his blood beginning to simmer at her disappearance and threw the nearest object that he could find which happened to be a half-filled mug.

As the mug shattered against the opposite wall, he couldn't even make himself care about the coffee staining his walls.

Turning on his heel, he marched back into the bedroom and pulled on a v-neck. Then, he grabbed his phone and made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

When Caroline awoke, the time read six in the morning and as she looked to the side, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Her captor lay on his back without a blanket covering his chest and she found herself licking her lips. Though Caroline didn't like the man himself, she couldn't deny that he had a wonderful physique.

Though he wasn't as muscular as either of her brothers, his lean chest and washboard abs did something to her insides that had her feeling heated.

Getting out of bed, Caroline tried not to disrupt the man and tiptoed to the bathroom. Once she was finished with her toilette, she pulled on the outfit that she wore the night before as well as her shoes.

Then, she made her way into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. As she waited for the coffee to ready, she went over to the refrigerator and took out some cheese as well as a loaf of wholewheat bread. Popping two pieces of bread into the toaster, she poured herself a mug of the delicious smelling coffee and took a little sip.

Then, she put two pieces of cheese on one of the breads and closed it with the other. Taking a bite, she found herself enjoying her hastily made up breakfast.

When she was finished, she decided to take a walk because she found herself needing some air and a change of scenery.

Debating on whether or not to leave a note for Klaus, she decided against it. She was her own person and it wasn't like she was running away- no matter how much she wanted too. No matter, her brothers were currently being kept by Klaus's men hence the reason why she had to stop provoking him.

Sighing, she made her way out of the apartment and decided to take the stairs to get in some exercise.

Once she was outside, the warm sun beat down on her and she smiled, her relief palpable. As she was making her way down the block, she looked straight ahead, not bothering to look around.

Just as she was going to cross the street, a hand pressed against her mouth and she tried to shriek but it was to no avail.

Her heart began rapidly beating in her chest as she was dragged into a van and just as she was going to try and bite one of the fingers to get herself free, she was released.

"There is no need for that, darling." An accented voice that reminded her so much of Klaus's said.

As her eyes adjusted, her gaze landed on a young man with brown hair and mischief-filled chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Hello to you too and Kol Mikaelson at your service." He said, introducing himself, a dazzling and friendly smile on his lips.

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson's brother?" Caroline questioned, the disbelief evident in her voice.

"One of them, yes… But if we're being technical, he is my half brother although I find myself unable to like him overly much."

"I- I don't understand why you dragged me into this van. Unless you're here to help me save my brothers from that man." Caroline offered hopefully.

"I am here to help you save your brothers, but I do not know where they are being kept hence the reason why you have to stay in Klaus's care a while longer."

"What do you mean?" She asked, unsure of what he was getting at.

"The point is, is that my siblings and I want to get back at Nik, but do not have the resources. We need you to give us information and whatnot and I am sure that soon enough he will break and allow you to see your brothers. Then, you can tell us where they are being kept and we will save them and Nik will get what is coming for him."

"I don't understand," she shook her head. "You continue to say us, but you are the only one here."

"This is true," he nodded. "What I mean by us is that my brothers and sister as well as I have some unfinished business with your current captor."

"So what you're saying is that you want me as your eyes and ears?"

"Exactly," he nodded, smiling at her. "And in return we will gather all the resources that we can to get your brothers to safety and trust me when I tell you that they will return home safely."

"Why should I believe you?" She questioned as her bright blue eyes narrowed in mistrust. "For all I know this is a test that he has put forward to see if my allegiance lies with him. If I agree to help, I may just be signing myself and my brothers over to a death sentence."

"I guess you are putting forth a gamble, darling. But my word as a gentleman is that neither you nor your brothers will be caught in the crossfire."

"Why me?" She questioned, genuinely curious to hear the young man's response.

"Because it is common knowledge that Nik wishes to gain you as his mistress which means that he feels an attraction towards you. Suffice is to say that when my brother sets his cap on a woman, he goes all in. It isn't the best strategy in our line of work, but that is how he is." Kol announced. "But you must gain his trust, Miss Salvatore or else this plan will come to naught."

"So he has set his cap on many women then? What makes you think I'm not just a passing fancy that he wishes to possess and then discard of?"

"What I meant to say is that Nik is a man that goes all in. I do not think he ever had a real relationship to be honest and you are the first woman he has wanted to win in a long while from my knowledge." He told her. "A passing fancy is not what he thinks of you, I can assure you." He added.

"Uh huh," she replied, still unsure of what to make of Kol's offer.

"I'll give you a day or two to think about my offer." He reassured her. "But the sooner you come to a decision, the sooner your brothers will be safely ensconced in your family home." He reminded her.

"Fine," she sighed. "I accept your offer, but how am I to pass the information that I gain?" The blonde asked, unsure of what he wanted her to do. After all, she doubted that Klaus would allow her to venture out on her own without escort.

"With this," he told her as he handed her a smartphone. "It has been wired to make no sound and you may use this to hide it from his view." He told her as he showed her a case that seemed to sink right into the different colors.

"How?" She started to ask, but he simply shrugged.

When she had the phone as well as the case in hand, he opened the door for her.

"You'd best be getting back to the apartment now." He mumbled and she nodded.

Just as she stepped out of the van, she looked over at him and gave him a simple nod.

"Count me on your side, sir." She told him and be gave her a smile in return.

"I look forward to working with you, Caroline. I'm sure we'll become great friends." He told her mischievously.

Rolling her eyes at his attempt at flirtation, she bid him farewell before she turned on her heel and started making her way back to the apartment…

_Those Mikaelson men sure knew how to be charming_, she thought.

* * *

When Klaus was outside, he looked from one side to the other and spotted a flash of blonde hair turning the corner.

Hastily moving in her direction, he stopped when she gave him a large smile that blinded him.

Looking at her with confusion, he met her halfway and stopped when he was right in front of her.

"Where did you go?" He asked, as he looked for any sign of something indecent going on.

When he found nothing out of sort about her person, he crossed his arms over his lean chest and watched her curiously.

"I went out for a walk." She told him. "Am I not allowed to take a walk? I had some stuff on my mind and I haven't been outside in a while."

"Caroline, that's all well and good, but you should have woken me. I would have gone with you or I would have one of my men come for you."

"You were asleep and to be honest, I'm not a fan of your brutes. Surely, you understand my predicament here?"

"No, I don't. Nonetheless you should have asked me to escort you outside. We could have gone for some breakfast or something."

"Breakfast?" She questioned. "Give me a break… I'm your prisoner, aren't I?"

"No you aren't. You accepted my proposition. I didn't force you into anything." He reminded her as his hands clenched into fists, though he knew he had to be patient with her.

"Maybe not, but I only agreed because you have my brothers locked up somewhere."

"I'm not going to apologize for that, Caroline. The sooner you understand the better. And here I thought we were getting on mutual ground."

"Whatever," she shrugged as she motioned towards the building. "Lead the way,"

When he turned away from her, the blonde shut her eyes and took a deep breath. After all, the more she argued with Niklaus Mikaelson, the more time her brothers would be exposed to his wrath. With that sobering thought in mind, she decided that she would officially put on the most important show of her life- one where she was sweet and putty in his hands.

Just the thought had her shivering- not in disgust, but something akin to...pleasure? And that had her just a little frightened...

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Caroline is officially working against Klaus (what could possibly go wrong?)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	8. Chapter 8

Hey lovelies! I am finally back with a new chapter! I know it has been forever since I updated last, but I hope to be back to writing for good. So, my lovelies please enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience :)

* * *

The next week passed in much the same fashion, but the blonde was currently succeeding in her role as the eyes and ears.

Looking at him from across the table, she sighed as she recalled their surprisingly pleasant conversations. Though she still couldn't stand the sight of the man, she was starting to see that he was human after all.

"Is there something on your mind, love?" He asked as he looked her directly in the eyes.

Forcing herself to keep her eyes on him and to not look away, she shook her head.

"All is well," the blonde announced as grabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into her mouth.

"Are you certain, sweetheart? You seem to have a faraway gleam in your eyes."

"Obviously I am going to have that gleam in my eyes. You've taken me from all that I knew, but don't get angry now. I know I agreed to your proposition, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

With a sigh, the Brit narrowed his eyes at her and placed his index finger under his chin.

"We're going to go on a little getaway." He announced as the idea began taking root in his mind. Excited, he thought about where he would take her and what he would show her.

"Getaway? Where too? Another one of your secret properties?" The blonde questioned, feigning curiosity and excitement.

"Actually, yes. We are going to go to another of my private properties."

"Wonderful," she mumbled under her breath. "Now how about you tell me where it is we are going?"

"I haven't decided yet." He shrugged as if it was nothing. "All you need to worry about is buying some clothing for yourself."

Seriously?" She asked. "I don't need anything new."

"Yes you do and you might as well use my money to your heart's content. God only knows how wealthy I am." The Brit said matter-of-factly.

"I'm wealthy as well, or have you forgotten?" Caroline questioned as she eyed him tiredly.

"How could I possibly forget that you are the late Giuseppe Salvatore's only daughter? Come on, love. Your father had quite the reputation after all."

"Perhaps," she shrugged because it was true. Though she loved her father, she knew that the things he dealt with weren't always legal and there were times where people got...hurt.

"You know, I always did look up to your father. At times I even wondered how it would be to work with him and not against him."

"I guess you'll never know now." Caroline said as her fists clenched into fists. Though she knew she had to act as though she was getting used to her situation, it was difficult with a captor such as the notorious Niklaus Mikaelson. After all, he made her blood boil uncomfortably and frequently.

"You know, love. When we first met, I thought it would be best if you were the biddable sort. However, I am pleasantly surprised with who you really are- spunky and feisty. Honestly, you fascinate me, love. And I truly cannot wait to become more, well shall we say, intimately acquainted with you."

"That won't be happening." Caroline immediately said, but then thought twice about it. "Anytime soon," she added as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"We shall see," the Brit announced cryptically before he stood up and took out his wallet. He handed her his platinum card with a grin before he turned on his heel and moved away from the table.

"How am I supposed to get to these stores?" Caroline questioned.

"You'll be escorted by my men and chauffeur. You may go wherever it is that you wish, love. I have unlimited funds on that card, after all. Oh, and do find something pretty for tonight. We'll have dinner before we get on the private jet." He told her as he winked.

"You still haven't told me what kind of clothing I should buy. Are we going someplace warm? Someplace cold?"

"Don't know," he shrugged. "Buy clothing for every season, love. After all, I do enjoy making my traveling decisions at the last minute."

"Fine," she shrugged as she shooed him away. "I'll shop to my heart's content then." She announced and he nodded in agreement before he excused himself and departed to go about his business.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Caroline stood in the fitting room and just as she was removing her shirt, she heard the shuffling of the curtain.

Immediately, her senses were on alert and as soon as she spotted a manicured finger, she reached for the nearest weapon which happened to be a belt from a denim off the shoulder dress.

An unfamiliar woman entered her fitting room and she grasped the belt tightly in his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you, kitten." The woman said in an accented voice that reminded her so much of Klaus's and Kol's.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I presume." Caroline said aloud as she loosened her hold on the belt and took in the younger sibling of the Mikaelson clan.

Rebekah had straight blonde hair that reached a bit below her shoulders and doe dark blue eyes that looked far too innocent than they ought to have been. She wore an elegant turtleneck tank top that was the color of the sky on a rainy day and dark blue jeans. The heels on her feet were obviously louboutins and fit her to perfection.

"You presume correctly, kitten." Rebekah states as her eyes moved over Caroline's form and she snorted.

"Is there an issue?" Caroline questioned as she narrowed her bright blue eyes at the other girl.

Though Caroline liked the other girl's style, she knew that they wouldn't get along because of their opposing personalities.

"No," she answered. "I'm just wondering what it is that my dear brother sees in you. Don't get me wrong, you are quite pretty, but nothing special."

"Likewise," Caroline responded dryly. "Now, perhaps you'll tell me what it is you are doing in here? You know you're invading my privacy, don't you? And that your brother's brutes are waiting right outside?"

"Oh, please. I've been raised to go undetected, and I'm sure you don't mind my being here overly much. I mean, really. We're both women though I do happen to be more generously endowed." Rebekah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not the point." Caroline said through gritted teeth. "The point is why are you here right now? What do you want?"

"Well, my older brother gave you a cellphone to communicate with us, but you haven't used it thus far. That is why I am here in the flesh."

"I haven't used the cellphone because I haven't found out anything interesting yet." Caroline stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Rebekah asked, not sounding as though she believed the other blonde.

"Yes," Caroline said. "However, I was going to call your brother because Klaus has a getaway planned. We leave tonight and will be there for a couple of days."

"Where are you headed? Do you know?" Rebekah questioned as she retrieved her iPhone from her purse and began texting.

"I have no idea." Caroline answered truthfully. "All he told me was that we are going to have dinner tonight and then we're going to get on the jet."

"Ugh!" Rebekah huffed, the annoyance evident in her voice. "You wouldn't have made a very good spy, Miss Salvatore."

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline said as she looked at her with confusion.

"You should have used your position within his household to the best of your advantage. You're a woman, Miss Salvatore. A woman that my brother wants so much that he had your brothers taken in order to have you agree to his proposal."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Caroline questioned, the confusion evident in her voice.

"It has to do with the fact that you could have used your femininity to seduce him into telling you more about this getaway. You could have given him a kiss here and there and you would have had him telling you anything that you wanted to know about."

"No," Caroline shook her head. "That wouldn't have worked because he's very tightlipped about almost everything."

"Oh, your innocence astounds me, kitten. You're a virgin aren't you? You've never felt a man's touch before?"

"I- I…" The blonde started, but wasn't sure how to finish her statement.

"You _are _a virgin." Rebekah concluded. "Who would have ever thought that that was possible? You've been raised in a household filled with men. Surely there was somebody you wanted to be intimate with…"

"My virginity or lack thereof has nothing to do with this conversation. So kindly leave my fitting room and allow me to get back to the task at hand."

"Ah, it's a touchy subject, then? Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Rebekah shrugged as she looked down on Caroline even though Caroline was an inch or two taller.

"Leave please." Caroline said again. "I shall notify your brother of our destination when I figure it out."

"I'll leave, but first I want you to think about what I said. You're a woman and you can use those charms of yours hidden deep inside you to the best of your advantage. Drive Niklaus crazy with desire for you. Touch him here and there. Moan when you're eating something delicious. Lick your lips when you catch him looking. Bite down on your bottom lip when you're speaking with him. If you do all of those things and more that I am sure you can think of, he'll be the one at your beck and call. Not the other way around." Rebekah finally finished before she smiled at the other girl and left the fitting room.

When Caroline was left alone, she sat down on the chair in the fitting room and put her face in her hands.

Would the advice that Rebekah had given her actually work? Would she truly be able to drive her captor crazy with desire that he would do absolutely everything that she wished?

It was a worth a shot, she thought. With that thought in mind, she looked at the loose fitting clothing hung up around the fitting room and pushed it to the side before she called for one of the women working in the fitting room.

When a woman that looked to be around twenty five years old stepped into the fitting room, Caroline inhaled a sharp breath.

"Is there something that you need help with?" She asked, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"Yes, Ilona. There is something that you can help me with." Caroline announced as she stood up straighter.

"Of course," Ilona responded, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"I'd like it if you chose a couple of different outfits that are more- shall we say- revealing."

"I have plenty of those." Ilona said as a smile appeared on her lips and she put her hands together. "Allow me to just get these out of your way and I will be back shortly with an armful of our best revealing clothing."

"Thank you very much, Ilona." Caroline said and the other woman departed leaving the blonde with her own thoughts.

As she sat down on the chair, she thought about whether what she was doing was right or wrong and concluded that it was right. After all, this was for her brothers and to serve justice for those that were wronged by the man she called her captor.

With those thoughts running through her mind, she smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.

This was going to more fun than she thought it would be. After all, it would be a real pleasure to have that asshole wrapped around her little finger and at her every beck and call… Also, she realized that she would feel far more powerful if she took Rebekah's advice to heart than not.

* * *

There you have it, darlings! So, Klaus and Caroline are going to be going on a little getaway and I still haven't decided where they'll be going- a hot place or cold place... What do y'all want to see?

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, my lovelies! So, I am finally back with an update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! We're finally going to find out where it is they are headed... Somewhere warm? Somewhere cold? Stick around and you'll see :)

* * *

When the blonde returned to Klaus's home, she spotted a couple of suitcases by the door.

"Have you decided where we are going then?" Caroline asked as he walked into the room with a glass of whiskey in hand.

"I have," he nodded. "All I can say is that we are going someplace cold." He announced, looking as though he was proud of his genius brain.

"Wonderful," Caroline said as she thought about the variety of th bikinis and cocktail dresses she had in the shopping bags.

Fortunately, she shopped for some warmer clothes as well, so she wasn't going to freeze to death…

"When do we leave?" She wondered as the men set down her many bags on the floor.

"Tonight," he shrugged. "I see you had a successful shopping day, love. I simply cannot wait to see you in the clothing that caught your fancy." He added as a wolfish grin appeared on his full and delightful plum colored lips.

"Tonight!?" The blonde cried out. "That won't be enough time for me to pack. You must understand that. Why can't we leave tomorrow?"

"Because I want to leave today. And don't worry, everything is under control." He reassured.

"But…" She started, but he held up a finger.

"Lola, Daisy, please come out here." He called and two young women entered the room.

They looked over at the blonde woman and gave her small smiles before they quickly tiptoed to the various bags littered around the floor.

Grabbing as many bags as they could, they left Klaus and Caroline alone.

When the two were alone, Klaus motioned for Caroline to follow him into the kitchen. He gestured towards the empty chairs and she took a seat still reeling from the fact that they were leaving in only a few short hours.

"I understand that you may be overwhelmed at the moment, but that cannot be helped. It seems whenever an idea presents itself, I must grab ahold of it with all dohaste."

"Well, that explains it then." The blonde responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Explains what, love?" Klaus asked as he looked over at her with a curious expression on his face.

"Why you must always have what you want and damn the consequences." Caroline responded matter-of-factly.

"I feel some hostility from you, Caroline. Pray tell what I did this time… I could have sworn we were getting along famously these last few days."

With a scoff, Caroline shrugged before she walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"Want one?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"Certainly, love. Thank you." Klaus said, the surprise evident in his accented voice.

Caroline took out another bottle and tossed it to him and he was just able to catch it before it hit the floor.

Sitting opposite him, Caroline gave herself a silent pep talk and decided it was time for her to act all compliant and quiet, but first…

"I'd like to know how my brothers are doing." Caroline announced and though he was caught off guard by her change in topic, he dared not show it.

"Your brothers are fine, Caroline. You know that the way you act towards me affects them and since thus far I do not have any complaints, they're doing quite well."

"That's good to hear," Caroline confessed. "However, I would like it if you allowed me to see them. I'm not talking about you giving me permission to have a conversation with them or anything of that sort, but I'd like it if I was able to set my eyes on them."

"I'm sure you would, but that simply isn't possible at the moment. You'd best go into the bedroom and get some rest. Otherwise, you'll be exhausted when we get to the hotel we'll be staying at."

"I'll just rest when we get there then." She said under her breath as her hands clenched into fists under the table.

Why couldn't he give her a few minutes to see her brothers? Certainly, they were worried about her wellbeing as much as she was worried about theirs…

"Caroline, I don't mean to sound like a broken record. However, you visiting your brothers is not possible at the moment. I give you my word that if our little getaway goes as I hope it will, you'll be able to see them and then some." He promised as his eyes roamed her face.

He could tell that there was something that she was hiding and he knew that he'd figure it out eventually… All he needed in order to be successful was study her in a new atmosphere. In an atmosphere where she was relaxed… The private property he rented in Vail, Colorado was the perfect place for that.

With that thought in mind, he stood up and excused himself, leaving the woman that he couldn't seem to get out of his head alone.

* * *

Enzo made his way into Elijah's office and sat down in a chair that the elder Mikaelson gestured towards.

"Do you have news for me?" Enzo asked, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"There are some news, yes." He responded as he leaned back in the chair. "I told my siblings of the matter that the Salvatore's have found themselves in and they were willing to help. Kol has already taken steps towards introducing himself to Miss Salvatore and she has agreed to help us if necessary. She'll be our eyes and ears on the inside."

"Perfect," Enzo said as a sigh escaped his lips and he visibly relaxed. "Do you suppose we'll have an easy go of this? I do not want Caroline under that man's roof for any longer than necessary, after all."

"I don't know." Elijah said truthfully. "Though Miss Salvatore has promised to be careful, I can't help but have a feeling that Niklaus will find out somehow. He was always a sharp boy as a child and I can only imagine that has matured as he aged."

"Caroline is smart," Enzo reassured. "She'll know what to do."

"Let us hope so, then." Elijah shrugged. "If I get anymore news I will call you immediately."

"Perfect," Enzo said. "I trust you believe it when I say that you will be compensated for this. After all, we'll make sure you become the Mikaelson boss and Damon will be grateful for what you did for his baby sister."

"I don't wish to become the boss, Enzo. All I want is for Klaus to suffer. He made our lives a living hell for simply existing. It's time he's had a taste of his own medicine."

"What do you have in mind?" Enzo asked as he placed his index finger under his chin.

"I cannot say at the moment, but all will be set in place when the time comes."

"That's all I want to hear." Enzo assured before he stood up and excused himself.

Once Elijah was alone, he sat up straighter and thought about the idea brewing in his mind. Wouldn't it be wonderful if his bastard brother fell in love with his mistress only to have her taken away from him in the cruelest of ways? Certainly, the Salvatore brothers would turn away from their younger sister when they found it she's been sharing a bed with their enemy? Certainly they would only be happy to learn of their sister's demise?

"Yes, this is going to turn out wonderfully." Elijah spoke aloud as a smirk appeared on his usually emotionless face. Klaus would have his heart broken and the Salvatore's would be so grateful, they'd form a union with his family. Perhaps one that ended with a marriage between the younger Salvatore and Rebekah.

* * *

That night, Klaus and Caroline made their way out of the apartment and into the waiting car. They were settled into a black Cadillac and driven to a private strip of land. As they were escorted to the private jet that Klaus owned, their suitcases were being loaded as well.

"Are you ready for a getaway you'll not be forgetting about anytime soon?" Klaus asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

Seeing this new side of him, the blonde had a distinct feeling that there was more to Niklaus Mikaelson than he let on. What it was, however, remained a mystery…

As they were settling into their seats, a stewardess approached them with a smile on her glossy lips. Her eyes strayed to the handsome man sitting there and she leaned towards him offering a glass of a champagne as well as a look down her crisp white button down shirt.

Klaus didn't disappoint with his obvious appraisal of her breasts and Caroline felt her hands clenching into fists. Why she cared that he was ogling another woman, she didn't know. However, it did bother her and when the stewardess looked to her and offered a glass of champagne, she shook her head.

With a shrug, the stewardess left the duo alone, but not until she threw Klaus another _come hither_ look.

His eyes didn't stray from the swing of the other woman's hips and Caroline found herself growing irritated.

"Perhaps you should follow her and pull her into the restroom. I'm certain that she'd be more than happy to spread her legs for you."

"My, my… Is that a hint of jealously I hear in your voice, sweetheart? Tell me it isn't so!" He cried out dramatically, but his damned smirk never wavered.

Caroline decided to ignore him and turned to the window, but she saw the smile on his lips as he took a drink from the glass of champagne.

She ignored him up until they got into the air, but soon thereafter, he was stroking her fingers gently.

"Stop," she hissed as she tried to pull away from his grip on her hand.

"Can't," he shrugged. "Remember, love… You're my mistress and I can do whatever I want with and to you."

"That isn't true." She shook her head. "And technically, I'm not your mistress. There hasn't been anything between us."

"True enough, but you forget what I told you over a week ago."

"Oh yeah? Where that?" She questioned as she felt her palms grow clammy.

"I told you that I'd be giving you a week to decide if you were ready to have me. It's been longer than that and I find that it is time to bring out my most charming self. You won't be able to resist me, sweetheart. I've been told, I am quite the professional when it comes to seduction."

"Well, you may be a pro in seduction, but I am quite a pro in remaining clear headed. Don't get me wrong, you are quite nice to look at, but that's not enough for me. I won't become your mistress in truth until I am ready and if it is any sooner than that, then you'll be nothing more than the worst kind of monster. If you force yourself on me, remember that I will never, ever forgive you and curse you until my dying day."

"That's quite dramatic for a daughter sired by the great Salvatore mob boss."

"You haven't seen anything yet." She shrugged before she crossed her arms over her chest. "And if you're feeling frustrated, I do think you should find that stewardess from earlier. She'd be more than happy to oblige you, I am sure."

"I don't want her though." He said, his voice growing serious and dangerously low. "I want you and I intend to have you no matter what stands in my way. You may not be ready to give yourself over to the passion that the two of us will share, but you will be soon. Soon you'll be begging me to take you into my bed, and perhaps I'll make you wait as long as you have made me wait."

"Even better," she declared before she undid the seatbelt and moved to a different seat, leaving him to his own devices.

As Klaus watched her go, his stormy blue-gray eyes narrowed into tiny slits. So, his little Caroline wanted to play? Well, then… They were going to play and in the end he would come out the victor in their battle of wills. Soon, she'd be begging him for a touch and he wouldn't grant her that. Oh no… He would make her beg and beg until she couldn't take it anymore and only then would he make her his own.

* * *

There you have it, my dears! So, Elijah has a nefarious plan in mind and Klaus and Caroline are officially going to be alone in a private property where it is chilly. Late night cuddles, anybody? Stories by the fire? Let me know what you'd like to see and I'll try and incorporate as many ideas as I can.

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
